Persona3: Blood brother
by X-crow
Summary: Historia alternativa al vídeo juego, Minato y Hamuko, son dos hermanos gemelos, los cuales perdieron a sus padres en un choque de auto, tiempo después ellos entraron a una nueva escuela, pero se ven metidos en el mundo de las personas.
1. Chapter 1

Luna 1: Contract

En un bus el cual estaba viajando por la carretera de Japón, estaba dos jóvenes de la misma edad 16 años casi 17, un chico era alto, delgado, tez blanca, pelo azul corto un flequillo le tapaba casi un ojo, ojos azules, estaba durmiendo y escuchando música con unos audífonos, mientras que la joven una chica de cabello corto, pelo café claro, de ojos café claro, sus audífonos son rojos, ambos vestía de uniforme de la escuela preparatoria Gekkoukan, la joven estaba contenta, y observaba con una sonrisa el paisaje, ellos al fin iba a volver a su ciudad natal, después de ese accidente automovilístico, que causó la muerte de sus padres, ambos hermanos fueron trasladados a un orfanato, y gracias a sus notas, fueron becados en la escuela Gekkoukan, una de las mejores del país, la joven pensaba en todos los chicos y chicas que iba a conocer.

El bus llego a su destino, un terminal de buses, cuando paro la joven despertó al chico

-Hermano despierta, ya llegamos-le dijo la pelo café claro al joven pelo azul

El peli azul abrió sus ojos, observo el lugar donde estaba, ambos hermanos se pararon, después de salir del terminal, y de caminar por el centro de la ciudad, el cual era bullicioso, el joven de pelo azul, estaba aún escuchando con sus audífonos música, y observaba el mapa, mientras que la joven, que tenía sus audífonos guardados, y observaba todo con mucho interés, la joven observo a su hermano, ambos eran muy diferente, tanto en la parte física como en la personalidad, su hermano, era callado e introvertido mientras que su la joven, era calmada, y alegre

En un cuarto, se veía una joven sentada y apoyada sobre un mueble, la chica tenía pelo castaño claro, y uniforme de la escuela Gekkoukan, tenía una pistola en la mano, y respiraba agitadamente

-la apoyo en mi cabeza y aprieto el gatillo-comento la joven aun con su respiración agitada y agrego-No debo acobardarme

La joven apunto una pistola a su frente, y la mantuvo así durante un lazo de dos minuto, sus dedos tiritaban, pero al final no pudo disparase y tiro la pistola

-No puedo-al final la chica tiro la pistola al suelo.

Los hermanos había abordado un tren, el cual después de un lazo de 8 minuto llego a su destino, el conductor del tren había indicado que había llegado a Iwatodai, los jóvenes bajaron en esa estación, en ese momento eran las doce de la noche, y todo se apagó, incluso el reproductor de música del peli azul, ambos hermanos se resignaron, y continuaron su camino, salieron de la estación y caminaron por una desierta calle, aunque los hermanos se dieron cuenta de algunos ataúdes que estaban parado en ese sitio, a ellos no les importo mucho pues ya estaban acostumbrados a cosa relacionada a cosa relacionada, y siguieron su camino, el ambiente era silencioso, y una gigantesca luna dominaba el cielo nocturno, ambos llegaron a los dormitorio de la escuela, y entraron

-bienvenidos-saludo una voz que era de un niño, de pelo azul corto, ojos azules, delgado, y de tez pálida vestido con un pijama, a la chica, le pareció que el niño tenía una voz muy tranquila pero a la vez daba algo de miedo

-Llegan tarde, yo los estaba esperando hace rato-le dijo el niño que se paró al frente de los dos hermanos

-Ustedes deben de proceder, por favor pueden firmar. Es un contrato-le dijo el niño y agrego-No es necesario que tengan miedo

-Solamente deben aceptar las responsabilidades de sus acciones-continuo el niño, que les acerco dos papeles y le dio a cada uno unos de los papeles, los cuales tenían unas líneas punteadas en donde debían poner su nombre, ambos jóvenes pusieron su nombre sin preguntarse qué era lo que sucedía, tal vez por seguirle el juego a ese niño, el joven puso su nombre Minato Arisato y Hamuko Arisato

El niño tomo los contratos, y observo a los hermanos

-Muy bien, el tiempo es algo de lo que ustedes no pueden escapar, aunque lo deseen, y esto comieza -termino de decir el chico que desapareció junto con los contratos, en la más inmensa oscuridad del cuarto

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto una voz femenina

Ambos hermanos se fijaron que la que preguntaba era una joven de tez blanca, pelo castaño claro, ojos café claros, vestida con el uniforme escolar, una correa en su cuello y una banda roja en su brazo derecho en la cual estaba escrito Seed

-¿Cómo puede ser…pero es?-la chica no podía articular muy bien la pregunta pues estaba sorprendida por la presencia de los dos hermanos y exclamo-No me digan

La joven pelo claro, saco una pistola y la apunto a los dos visitantes, los cuales retrocedieron, asustados y sorprendido por la reacción de la joven

-Espera-exclamo otra voz femenina, en ese mismo momento se aprendió la luz, y el reproductor de música del joven pelo azul, comenzó a funcionar de nuevo, la joven que apareció en ese momento era una chica de tez blanca, pelo rojizo y largo, una camisa blanca, falda negra, calcetas y zapatos

-No esperábamos que llegase tan tarde-la joven se acercó a los hermanos y se presentó- mi nombre es Mitsuro Kirijo, yo soy una de las estudiantes que viven en el dormitorio

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto la joven de pelo castaño claro

-Ellos son dos estudiantes trasferidos, fue una decisión de última hora asignarlos a este dormitorio-contesto Mitsuro a la pregunta y agrego- En un tiempo más se los trasladaran a un dormitorio normal

-¿Está bien que ellos estén aquí?-pregunto la joven pelo castaño claro

- Eso vamos a verlo-le contesto Mitsuro y presento a la pelo castaño-ella es Yukari Takeba, ella es una junior desde que empezamos la primavera, al igual que ustedes

-Hola, yo soy Yukari-se presentó la joven pelo castaño claro

-gusto en conocerte, yo soy Hamuko, - se presentó la hermana y también presento a su hermano- él es mi hermano gemelo Minato

-¿Por qué tienes una arma, Yukari?-pregunto Minato

-Hermano no preguntes eso-exclamo Hamuko

-Debo de saber pues casi nos disparó-le contesto Minato a Hamuko

Yukari, reacciono de una manera extraña

-este…, bueno es un hobby que tengo-contesto Yukari algo nerviosa y después cambio su respuesta- bueno, no es realmente un hobby, pero

-Saben cómo son estos días, tan violentos, y es necesario una auto defensa-interrumpió Mitsuro a Yukari y agrego cerrando sus ojos-Por supuesto, esta no es una real arma

Mitsuro abrío sus ojos y observo a los hermanos

-Sus cuartos están en el tercer piso-le dijo Mitsuro a los hermanos y agrego-Mejor que no salgan en las noches

-Gracias por salvarme Mitsuro-senpai-pensó Yukari y dijo a los hermanos-seguidme

Yukari llevo a los hermanos a sus respectivos cuartos, los dormitorios de hombres estaban por la derecha y los de mujeres por la izquierda, cuando Yukari, llevo a Hamuko a su cuarto sostuvieron una pequeña platica

-Es fácil de memorizar-comento sonriendo Yukari

-gracias, señorita Yukari-le agradeció Hamuko

-No hay de que-le contesto Yukari y comento-¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Hamuko, pensó un poco, le tenía intrigada ese niño que vio

-¿Aquí vive algún niño?-pregunto Hamuko a Yukari

-¿niño?-pregunto Yukari-Por favor, no me metas miedo, tal vez, ustedes estén cansados por el viaje

-Tal vez sea eso-comento Hamuko y agrego con una sonrisa-Disculpa por esa pregunta, y buenas noches

Buenas noches-le contesto Yukari

Hamuko entro a su cuarto

Nota del autor

Bueno este fic es algo así como un AU del juego persona 3, el cual combine con el persona 3 portable, pues puse al protagonista del persona 3 como hermano gemelo de su versión femenina del p3p, y habrán algunos cambios como, Igor en vez de tener solo un asistente tendrán dos. Bueno espero que les haya justado, tratare de apoco salirme de la línea original del video juego


	2. Chapter 2

Luna 2: first day of School

Minato, se había levanto, y preparado para ir al colegio, la habitación en que él dormía, era una simple habitación, paredes color amarillas, piso de madera, un lava mano, arriba había colgado en la pared un espejo, al lado del lava mano un refrigerador, una repisa arriba de un escritorio, y dos ventanas, Minato, escucho que tocaba la puerta, el pelo azul

— ¿Puedo entra?

Minato, reconoció esa voz aunque la había escuchado solo anoche, era la joven Yukari, el joven de pelo azul, abrió la puerta, afuera de la habitación se encontraba Yukari, la joven estaba vestida con su atuendo escolar

— Me enviaron para guiarte hacía la escuela

Ambos salieron del cuarto, cuando estaban bajando las escaleras, Hamuko, estaba abajo esperándolos

—Buenos días

La hermana de Minato, sonrío al ver a los dos chicos juntos

—Vaya, ustedes se parece a una pareja

Yukari, estaba colorada y exclamo

—Oye

Minato, solo se sonrojo y no dijo nada, el joven de pelo azul no hablaba mucho, además de que estaba acostumbrado a esos comentarios bromistas de su hermana, la joven de pelo café, camino hacia la puerta de los dormitorios, y miro a los jóvenes con una sonrisa

—He vamos

La chica, salió del reciento, la joven Yukari, observo a Minato

— ¿Siempre es así?

—Si

Al rato los chicos, dentro del tren que se dirigía al instituto, Yukari, conversaba con los dos hermanos, Hamuko, le contestaba y sonreía

— ¿Así que ustedes perdieron a sus padres en un accidente?

Hamuko, afirmo con su cabeza

Yukari, se sintió triste por los hermanos y se acordó de ella misma, su padre, había muerto en un accidente misterioso, y su madre se había alejado de ella, pues, la mujer, tenía varios novios, Yukari, aunque en su colegio era extrovertida y aparentaba ser alegre por dentro se sentía triste, la joven, miro a Hamuko, se pregunto si la joven Hamuko, sentía lo mismo por dentro a pesar de su sonrisa, Minato, observo la cara de la chica

— ¿Por qué, esa cara?, no debes sentir pena por nosotros, hemos sabido salir juntos de la penas y los problemas, para poder sobrevivir

Hamuko, con una sonrisa afirmo con su cabeza

— Además siempre he tenido a mi hermano a mi lado para protegerme

Yukari, aun no entendía porque ellos no se sentía tan triste, entonces mientras la joven estaba ensimismada en ese pensamiento, el tren llego a su destino, la puerta se abrieron, los chicos bajaron y empezaron a caminar hacía el colegio, una joven paso corriendo al lado del grupo y saludo a Yukari, esta le respondió el saludo, después de unos minutos llegaron frente al colegio, Yukari, le dio la bienvenida a los hermanos

— Bienvenido al colegio Gekkoukan

Los chicos, después de que Yukari le dijiese bienvenido, empezaron caminar hacía la entrada, cuando estaban en los casillero, Yukari, les dijo que fuese a ver a la maestra de su clase, los chicos afirmaron y fueron a ver a la maestra de su clase, la cual era de tez blanca, pelo corto que le llegaba hasta la barbilla, las puntas se doblaban y pasaban por la parte de abajo de su mejillas, color cafés claro, al igual que el color de sus ojos, era alta, y representaba una gran juventud, Hamuko, la miro y pensó

—Vaya que hermosa

La profesora, que sostenía unos documentos en sus manos, se acercó a los chicos

— Veo que son los nuevos

Los hermanos, afirmaron con su cabeza

La profesora, empezó ha buscar la información de los hermanos

— Déjame ver, sus nombres son Minato y Hamuko, su apellido es Arisato, han estado viviendo en diferentes lugares y sus padres en 1999…perdonen

La mujer, dejo de leer el documento

— Bueno, soy profesora de composición, yo soy Ms. Toriumi, bienvenidos a la escuela

El joven de pelo azul, solo dijo:

— oh….gracias

Hamuko, sonrío

— Encantada de conocerla, profesora

La profesora, sonrío

— Vaya, eres una chica muy amable, realmente eres un ejemplo a seguir, están en la sala 2-F, ese es mis salón, per antes deben de ir a la ceremonia de bienvenida, yo les guio

Al rato, los hermanos estaban sentados escuchando al director, el joven Minato, estaba en el lado de los hombres y su hermana en el lado de las mujeres, mientras el director hacía su típico discurso, Minato, escuchaba algo sobre su hermana

— Oye, esa chica de pelo recogido, ¿no es uno de los nuevos que vino con Yukari?

— Si, es hermosa

Minato, se molesto con ese comentario, no le agradaba que su hermana sea objeto de comentario como eso, Minato, era sobreprotector, y estaba apunto de callar a esas personas, cuando unos de los profesores exclamo

— Manténgase en silencio, los alumnos de la clase de la profesora Toriumi

La profesora Toriumi, al escuchar comento

— Silencio

Nadie hablo más, y el director siguió su discurso, después de la ceremonia, empezaron las clases del primer periodo, Hamuko, estaba sentado al lado de su hermano, la clases continuaba normalmente, después de eso, cuando había comenzado el primer receso los hermanos se pararon de sus asientos y se toparon con un joven de delgada figura, piel pálida, ojos cafés oscuros, vestido con el uniforme del colegio y un gorro sobre su cabeza, era el típico payaso de la clase

— Buenas

Hamuko, sonrío y le contesto el saludo, Minato estuvo pendiente de su hermana

— Veo que son los nuevos, muchos gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Jumpei

Jumpei, miro a Hamuko

— Vaya, eres bonita

Minato, se interpuso entre Hamuko y Jumpei

— Ella es mi hermana, deja de coquetearla

—No la estaba coqueteando, solo quería ser amable

Hamuko, se molesto con el gesto de su hermano

— Hermano, déjalo solo quería ser amable

Minato, tuvo que para un momento y volvió al lado de su hermana, Jumpei, que estaba algo nervioso por la reacción de Minato, se quito el sudor de su frente, en eso entro Yukari, algo molesta al aula


	3. Chapter 3

Jumpei, miro con sorpresa a su amiga, se veía que Yukari, estaba molesta por algo que él desconocía, así que no dudo en preguntar a la joven Yukari, y sonriendo pregunto en forma amigable

—He Yuka-tan, ¿qué sucede?

La joven Yukari, miro molesta a su amigo y exclamo

— Has escuchado esos malditos rumores

Jumpei, miro a su amiga con sorpresa

— He no, ¿cuáles rumores?

La joven Yukari, con molestia comento que había rumores que ella tenía una doble vida por así decirlo. Minato, suspiro y comento en una frase cortante

—Que estupidez

Hamuko, observo a Yukari y explico la frase de su hermano

— Lo que mi hermano quiso decir, es que es una estupidez enojarte y tomar en serio los rumores, además los rumores son solo eso rumores

Yukari, miro a los hermanos Arisato y pensó

— Realmente estos chicos, saben subir el ánimo

Yukari, sonrío y luego comento

—Gracias por subirme el ánimo

Yukari, se fue del aula. Jumpei, suspiro y luego comento

—Ha hombre, no sé porque ella se preocupa de los rumores

Jumpei, observo a la gemela de los hermanos Arisato y comento con una sonrisa en su boca

— He, te gustaría que te guiase por el sitio

Hamuko, puso su mano atrás y con una sonrisa contesto

— Claro, me gustaría acompañarte

Minato, observo con mala cara a Jumpei, luego miro a su gemela y le dijo

— Hermana

Hamuko, miro a su hermano, al igual que Jumpei, que sonrío con nerviosidad, se había olvidado del gemelo mayor, el cual por lo visto era un hermano sobre protector y con algo de nerviosidad comento

— Y qué tal si les guio a ustedes dos por el colegio

Hamuko, miro a su hermano mayor, el cual suspiro y cerro sus ojos

— Bien, voy con ustedes

Al rato los chicos, estaban caminando por el colegio, ellos estaban guiado por Jumpei, el cual le estaba enseñando las instalaciones del colegio.

Le enseño la cocina, la ubicación de cada baño en los pisos, los lugares populares del lugar, y otras partes del instituto. Jumpei, después de eseñarle el patío, observo su reloj y mirando a los hermanos Arisato, se excuso

—Perdón, pero debo en una media hora más, empezara mi programa favorito, así que, me voy, nos vemos mañana

Jumpei, se fue, los hermanos decidieron volver al dormitorio, en el camino los hermanos se toparon con la joven Mitsuru, la chica pelirroja, al ver a los gemelos, se acercó a los hermanos y con una sonrisa le saludo

—Buenos días, veo que se están acostumbrando al ambiente

El joven Minato, afirmo con su cabeza y Hamuko, sonrío y le contesto a Mitsuru

— Si, este colegio es interesante, además es más grande que nuestro anterior colegio

La joven Mitsuru, observo a los hermanos y encontró que los gemelos, eran muy diferentes entre sí

—Bueno, veo que ustedes vuelven al dormitorio, así que les acompañare

Hamuko, con su típica sonrisa comento

—Claro, siempre en grupo es más agradable

En ese momento se escuchó que alguien llamaba la Mitsuru, la joven, miro al dueño de la voz, era un joven tal vez compañero de Mitsuru, la chica, miro a los hermanos y comento

—Esperen, debo ver algunos asuntos

—Claro, te esperamos

Mitsuru, fue hacía la persona que le llamaba.

Los hermanos, se sentaron en un banco ha esperar a la joven. Hamuko, suspiro y comento a su hermano

—Hermano, ¿Qué te parece Mitsuru?

—Bueno, es una joven inteligente y tiene una gran personalidad de líder

Minato, le pregunto a Hamuko

— ¿Por qué, preguntas?

—Pues, quería saber cómo encontrabas a Mitsuru, otra pregunta

Minato, cerró sus ojos y suspiro

— ¿Cuántas más?

Hamuko, sonrío y se rasco la nuca

—Dos nada más

Minato, con fastidio comento

—Bien, bien, continúa con tus preguntas

Hamuko, sonrío y pregunto

— ¿Qué piensas de Yukari?

—Es una chica agradable y amable

Hamuko, sonrío e hizo su última pregunta

— ¿Te gusta más Mitsuru o Yukari?

Minato, trago saliva al escuchar esa pregunta y miro a su hermano con algo de sorpresa y tratando de mantener su cara de inexpresiva, la hermana de Minato, al ver que su hermano, trataba de ocultar su expresión de asombro, la joven, sonrío pícaramente y le dio varios codazo a su hermano

—O vamos, hermano, es natural que te guste una chica o dos, pero, ¿Quién te gusta más? y ahora que lo pienso, el nombre de Mitsuru, comienza con M, al igual que el tuyo, tienen mucho en común y Yukari, tiene una i al igual que tu nombre, es interesante y los dos harían una hermosa pareja

Minato, no sabía que contestar, estaba a punto de decir una tontera, pero gracias a los cielos Mitsuru, regreso con los chicos

—perdón por hacerles esperar

Hamuko, sonrío y comento

—Tranquila, todos tenemos algo que nos ocupan tiempo

Mitsuru, sonrío y dijo

—Vámonos

Al tiempo después, los chicos llegaron al dormitorio y entraron a la casa.

Los gemelos, se sorprendieron al ver a un sujeto de cuerpo delgado, de edad mediana, sus ojos eran de colores oscuros y marrones, su cabello de color castaño, ondulado, largo, en su mentón tenía una barba de chivo, vestía de un traje color canela, debajo del traje llevaba un chaleco negro que le tapaba el cuello, lleva puesta unas gafas redondas, el sujeto, estaba sentado en unas de los sillones del comedor, observo a los chicos con una sonrisa y le saludo

—Buenas tardes

Mitsuru, saludo al sujeto

—buenas, señor Shuji, ¿qué hace aquí?

—Como soy el director general de la escuela secundaria, debo dar la bienvenida a los nuevos

—Ya veo

Mitsuru, presento a Shuji

—Chicos, este es Shuji Ikutsuki, es el director general del colegio

Los gemelos, se acercaron a saludar a Ikutsuki, el director, le saludo con su mano

—Buenas

Hamuko, con una sonrisa se presentó ella y su hermano

—Buenas, yo soy Arisato Hamuko y mi hermano mayo se llama Minato

—Espero que le haya agradado el colegio, pero, creo que tienen preguntas, puedo contestarlas

Los dos hermanos, se sentaron en el sillón del frente, Hamuko, con una sonrisa comento

—Claro, tenemos muchas preguntas

—Pregunten


End file.
